


The Criminal's Family

by Evarace



Series: Pokemon Fire Red: Rocket Edition [1]
Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series)
Genre: Angst, Crimson is not really my OC but only the name, Fluff, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, ROM Hack: Rocket Edition, SPOILERS OF THE ROM HACK, The OC himself belongs to the creators of ROM hack
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-25
Updated: 2020-06-25
Packaged: 2021-03-03 22:08:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 984
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24912865
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Evarace/pseuds/Evarace
Summary: Hello, my name is Crimson. The man who went from grunt to boss in the infamous criminal organization called 'Team Rocket'."GET YOUR BAG NOW!"And I think..."...!"I have a family.
Series: Pokemon Fire Red: Rocket Edition [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1802770
Comments: 1
Kudos: 6





	The Criminal's Family

Hello, my name is Crimson. The man who went from grunt to boss in the infamous criminal organization called 'Team Rocket'.

"GET YOUR BAG NOW!"

And I think...

"...!"

I have a family.

* * *

Where should I begin? I was the grunt being hired by former boss, Giovanni. My reason to join? I wanted the Kanto to bring back its former glory.

That's a lie though.

I had no clue of why I even joined. Perhaps for a revenge of some sort? Frustration? Wanting to find purpose? To be bad guy? Not a goddamn idea.

I digress, however. I've went through many experiences during those days like I'm some kind of main character in a game. It all started because I remember of what the kid named 'Red' looked like after the failure of Mt. Moon fossil expedition.

I told boss about Red's description. And this was what lead Giovanni to trust me for being competent grunt and ordered me to ask Pokémaniac/Mercenary/ex-Scientist(?) Bill for Porygon production after the flaming Gym Leader named "Blaine" requested to be in hiatus to hide his own skin.

And things gone haywire as my friend, Ronnie, got caught for trying to steal girl's pokémon, being reported by the victim and got Team Rocket organization in the public spotlight and gave Lance a chance to take action on it.

For people in Kanto accepting the Johto leader.

And with that, police forces are everywhere, but these so-called justices aren't exactly heroic as everyone thinks. No one is immune against some good taste of bribery- Pay up and your bounty has lowered.

Why bother to bribe? Well, I may be a criminal, but I do need the sweet rewards from those polices and buying stuff in PokéMart for being 'law abiding citizen'. But after getting what I need, I took off the little leash and went wild as I stole PokéMon and sold it to black market.

And then, I was tasked to deliver steroids for Lt. Surge, and he also has same wish as Team Rocket's, so he sided with Team Rocket and with that connection, he allowed us to enter S.S Anne. Why again? I got tangled up to help Admin Proton to smuggle the crates full of Johto pokémons from the vessel.

During the exploration on searching for the crates, I eavesdropped the conversation between Lance and Steven, who I think came from Hoenn region(?), they mostly talked about the economy in Kanto, but I also found out more about Samuel Oak, the Pokémon professor who gave up his Champion title to Lance as he surrendered during the Great PokéMon War.

I find it strange... Why can't I remember anything about the war? That's what I realized that time. I don't even remember of where I came from or when I was born.

But I didn't take mind about it as I continued to do the task.

It didn't went smoothly per say, I got caught by the Captain of S.S Anne after I found the crates and accidentally made the pokémon inside cried out, got the Captain's attention to turn and see me. Thankfully, Admin Proton saved me with his Koffing to use poison gas and have the Captain feeling sick. It was successful heist.

Afterwards... Actually, I would love to tell you more of my adventures but...

I'm here to check up on them of why the hell they took so long!

* * *

"Come on! We better pack up now!" The kid with spiky hair yelled to someone as he shoved things in his bag.

"...!" And the other kid with red hat tried to move fast as he could, but haste isn't in his blood as he couldn't keep up the packing like the other kid. I should help Red. 

Crimson patted Red's shoulder as the latter stiffly turned his head to me. Crimson gave him a smile and said "Let me handle this. Why not help Daisy on locking up the doors and windows?"

Red just nodded and seemed to strain his mouth upward before he left the room to help Daisy.

"It's nice to see he tried to smile." He's working on showing emotions. Crimson chuckled.

"Da- Rocket, help me packing things!" The spiky-haired kid whined.

"Yes, yes, I'm already working on it Blue." Crimson sighed.

"Oh man, I can't wait to check out Alola! I wonder what kind of Pokémon is there!" Blue flashed Crimson with a grin, and Crimson couldn't help but grinned back. Dang, this kid is so infectious with his smile, and better than his usual smug nor smirk.

"Well, someone's excited." Crimson neatly folded the clothes before he put it in Red's baggage.

"Of course! I heard so many things in that region, especially about Z-ring that allows Pokémon to-" And Blue babbled on. Crimson rolled his eyes, but he still listened to Blue's words while also checking to see if there's any missing needs for Red.

Crimson felt someone staring at him and decided to look at the window and yelped as he saw Mewtwo from outside... On second floor...

"Hurry up Crimson." Mewtwo said as Blue stopped talking along his task when he heard him. The staring took almost a minute before Mewtwo flew away, escaped from the eyes of people in Pallet Town, except Blue, Crimson, and the person from outside yelled, "DAMN IT! I TOLD YOU TO STAY!"

"I should give Silver a break. Mewtwo really wanted me to use those rings." Crimson groaned.

"More of the reason to hurry up!" Blue laughed as he continued to do his task, unwavered that the sociopathic and cold-blooded experimental Pokémon just suddenly appeared.

Well... We were together for years since the incident, so it's normal.

... And yes, this is in one of my adventures.

I didn't mean to do so, but here I am.

And it was one hell of a messy family I'm in.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Okay, look, I was supposed to continue my own AS fanfic, but I love this ROM hack that I had to make dumb story of it. You guys should give the ROM hack a try, unless you don't like 'Red and Oak are evilllll'.


End file.
